Just Another Oto Story
by Yoi no Chi
Summary: Kiba is growing up in one of the worst cities in the world, Oto in 1957. After he witnesses a murder, Kiba's life is changed forever. He is faced with challenges and hardships that will shape him into a legend. A legend of what? Well, that's the question.
1. The Beginning

I don't own Naruto.

_Italics _= Kiba narrating/thinking/flashbacks

())(())()()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_I grew up in Oto; the world's most fucked up city. There, there is anything you can imagine, Mobs, Mafias, Gangs and shotgun-armed taxi-drivers. Now, don't get me wrong, this might be one of the worse places to live but it's my home and it's where I became a man of legend in many ways. _

_I may not be as well-known to the rest of the world as that Sasuke kid who brought this city to its knees with those car bombs but in Oto, I'm more famous than him, my stories being told in almost every kids' bedroom. You must be wondering who's this guy think he is going around saying he's more famous than Uchiha Sasuke? Well, my name is Inuzuka Kazuhiko but people call me Kiba and I guess you can call me Kiba until this story is over but after that you gotta call me Kazuhiko 'cause I like that name, it was my grandfather's._

_This city will be the death you if you ain't careful. I was only nine when I witnessed someone get murdered over something as small as a parking space and that is where I first meet Oto's number one Mob boss, Killer Bee…_

July First, 1957

"And then I was like, you want a piece of me? And the poor sucker just stared at me with those disgusting green eyes of his. He wouldn't stop staring at me so I punched him right in the nose! I bet it would've fallen off if he didn't grab it!" Zaku smacked his fist together, a wild, crazed look danced in his untamed ebony eyes.

_In Oto, there were two types of people, the people with respectable eyes and hair (brown and black) and then they were the unrespectable people with strange eyes and hair (any other color besides brown and black). The city was divided into two sides, the south side which was where the "normal" people lived and then there was the north side that is where the trash lived. We had a mutual agreement, they don't cross onto our side and we don't cross on to their side besides for on public buses. There was some neutral ground but even there, we kept our distances. So far, everyone has been keeping to their sides but change is coming, I can feel it. It's shaking me to my bones._

Kin laughed (she was the only girl in our small group of troublemakers). Her hand hit her knee in a rhythmic way. "That's rich! Though if it were me, I would have gone for his jewels!"

Zaku frowned, her suggestion coming too late for him to try it on his victim. "Kin! That's why you shouldn't go to summer school! Your ideas are too awesome!" the nine-year old whined, wincing at Kin when she smacked him on the head.

"Stupid! Do you know what my mother would do to me if I skipped? I'm lucky to even be allowed to hang out with you guys!" Her arms flailed slightly whilst Zaku, Dosu (who had been silently playing with his yo-yo) and I gulped. Sai, however, made no notation of being affected by the wrath of Ms. Tsuchi.

As if Ms. Tsuchi knew we were talking about her, the window to her third-story apartment flew open. "Kin!" she screeched, making a few bystanders put their hands over their ears. "Stop playing with those brats! It's four o'clock, time for your bath!"

Dosu's yo-yo clanked to the ground like a thrown away toy. The boy did not bother to pick up his toy (I'm not even sure he knew it was no longer in his hand) but instead shot his hand over his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the startling image of Ms. Tsuchi beating him to a pulp with only her pinky that ran through his mind.

Kin grumbled but made no movement that would suggest a protest to her mother. She nodded her head to us and ran towards her apartment. Her long jet-black hair bounced back and forth as her lean legs hastily made their way up the stairs to Ms. Tsuchi.

With Kin no longer in sight and her mother not at the window anymore, Sai turned to us, his usual fake smile pulled on his lips. "I still don't see why you are so afraid of Ms. Tsuchi, she seems very sweet," he told. His onyx eyes told me that he was not kidding.

_Sai wasn't like normal nine-year-olds. When he was two, his parents were murdered by the Mafia. He was sent to live with his grandfather in Konoha; his grandfather being none other than the infamous Danzo of ROOT, one of the world's most horrible military leaders in existence. Danzo specializes in withholding emotions and making his soldiers into tools. He believes that emotions are unnecessary and being a military leader, he only carries stuff that is necessary. Danzo died last year in August so Sai was shipped back to good old Oto to live with his cousins._

Zaku stared at him, an extremely cold look filling his face. We have only known him for ten months and Zaku was still not used to Sai and his unemotional crap. The Abumi grabbed Sai by his collar and lifted him off the ground.

"Listen here, Sai, I ain't afraid of no one, you got it? _No one_," Zaku growled. His right hand tightened into a fist to show his point. Even though he was only nine, he was the size of a thirteen year old and as strong as one too.

Sai nodded, he was not at all scared of Zaku. The dark-haired boy set him back on the ground cautiously. When his feet were fully on the sidewalk, Sai gazed at Zaku right in the eye, making him shiver. "It is none of my business of whom you are or are not afraid of but let me warn you, I am not one for being touched." With that, Sai sat down on a step, an unreadable expression danced in his eyes.

I did not know what just happened but the tone of Sai's voice would probably haunt me for the rest of my life.

Dosu coughed, about to say something when a bus stopped at the stoplight. A boy with crimson hair and diamond-colored eyes was staring out the window. His eyes gazed mockingly at us. Quick to react, Dosu threw his yo-yo at the boy.

As it sailed through the air to the bus, he bellowed. "Go back where you came from, Northerner!"

The toy bounded off the window, a small crack left in its wake. Knowing the light was about to change, the kid rolled down the window and stuck his arm out. I glanced at his hand and was surprised to find his middle finger sticking up. He was giving us the Birdie, The Finger, The No-no.

Rage built up inside me, who did that freak think he was? Coming into _my _town and giving _me_ the Finger?

Just as the stoplight turned from its unbearable shade of red to the color of grape-green, Zaku and Dosu both picked up random sticks and ran after the bus. Sai ran after it too just for the fun of it.

As I was getting up to go with them, I heard a window above me slide up. I did not think much of it until I heard…

"Kazuhiko."

I did not have to look up to tell it was my mother. The warning was clear so I lower myself back onto the stone step. I placed my elbows on my knees and my chin into my hands all while waiting for my friends to return.

I ended up watching the car in front of me gradually make its way out of the parking space and into the street. I envied that car; it could go wherever it wanted where as I could only go as far as the steps seeing as I was grounded.

Abruptly, two cars (one black and the other grey) sped up from either side of the street, both heading towards that one empty parking spot. The sound of brakes screeching overpowered my hearing. I had to put my hands over my ears to quiet it even if it was just a bit.

I watched in frozen horror as the guy from the grey car got out of his car, a baseball bat in one of his giant hands. Whenever someone was carrying a baseball bat in Oto it meant trouble. I briefly glanced at the mobsters at the street corner; they stopped talking and stared at the man as if daring him to hit the car.

The man took no notice to the mobsters and swung full-strength at the black car's hood. Dents appeared where the bat once was. Getting tired of hitting the hood, the man walked over to the driver's window.

It seemed as though time slowed down as the hooded man brought back his bat and swung. The glass shattered but the man did not care (I had a strange feeling that he was trying to kill the man in the car).

All of a sudden, a loud pop rang through the street. I could not believe it! The guy with the bat fell! As he went to the ground, he clutched his shoulder. It was obviously where he got hit.

I turned towards the mobsters in shock. There was Killer Bee with his gun drawn. He nodded his head to some of his henchman which I recognized as Baki and Asuma. The duo rushed over to the guy in the car, pulling him out of the wreckage while Killer Bee strode to the guy on the ground he kept walking until he was almost right on top of him.

Killer Bee smirked, cocked his gun and pulled the trigger, not even giving the bleeding man enough time to say his last words. How horrible that was. The sound echoed off of buildings and streetlamps.

At that point I was shaking. It's one thing to witness a murder but it's something way different to see Killer Bee kill someone.

As Killer Bee treaded away, he turned to me and winked. And from that moment on, I knew, my fate was sealed.


	2. Snitches Get Stitches

**InnerCookie**: Thanks! :) I'm glad you love it!

I don't own Naruto, just my thoughts.

_Italics: Kiba narrating/thoughts/flashbacks_

()()(()()())()(()()()(())()()()()())()()())(())())()

Two knocks rung throughout the small apartment. My mother raised an eyebrow at the door but did not move from her sit by the kitchen table. She moved the tablecloth up, revealing my fear-stricken face. "Kazuhiko… What in the hell is going on?"

Of course, she knew about the murder that happened just a few hours ago though I doubted she knew I was there to see it, she went to sleep a little before the killing and being the deep sleeper she is, did not know about the murder until, Hana, my older sister, told her.

When she asked me why I did not tell her, I simply lied and said, "I knew as much as you did." Though, I still have a feeling she does not fully believe me.

When the knocks continued, ma pulled me by my shirt collar. Her face was inches away from mine. I could feel her hot breath against my face. "Kazuhiko, what in the hell is going on?" she commanded, slowly drawing out each syllable.

I gulped, I knew that she would hang me from my toes if I did not tell her but the nagging voice in the back of my head told me that I should protect her from what I had witnessed. I did not want her to end up like that man Killer Bee shot.

A flashback of the man with the baseball bat fought its way to the surface of my mind. Gradually the image changed from Killer Bee shooting the man in the head to Killer Bee shooting my mother in the head.

I pushed that thought into the depths of my mind even if it was only temporally. The nagging voice faded into the background when other voice, one I did not recognize, shouted through the door. "This is the police, open up; we don't have time for dillydallying!"

Ma's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Kazuhiko…." Before she could finish her sentence, I jumped into her arms, wailing as I did so.

_Now, I don't cry often so get that outa your head. I'm from Oto; we don't show our emotions very much! Jeez and I was only nine and just witnesses a murder! …Sorry…. I guess you weren't blaming me for crying, huh? Well, whatever. I don't give a flying fuck just as long as you know I. Do. Not. Cry_.

Ma pulled me from her chest with a great heave. Her lips were dragged into a frown. "Why are you crying, boy?" She ignored the knocks from the door. Her attention was on me, the blubbering brown-haired boy with two rogue up-side down triangles on his cheeks and a funny name. Great.

I swallowed the dry lump in my throat. "I-I…" Ma glared. "Spit it out," she growled. I could feel her irritation like a tidal wave. "I-" I mumbled out but ma ordered me to speak loud and clearly. Well, there goes my idea of telling her but telling her in a way she would not hear.

Suddenly, I was overcome with pride.

_And to this day I do not remember why but ma said it was 'cause the spirit of my dad flowed through me, the pride of the Inuzuka clan. _

I stretched my back to its full height; I was an Inuzuka for Pete's sake.

"I saw what happened." My voice was strong but we both knew that was a façade. By that point, ma's eyes were narrowed into slits.

"What?"

"I saw the murder, I saw Killer Bee kill that man!" I almost yelled but I made sure the cops on the other side of the door could not hear what I said. I would not go down as a tattletale. Like the saying goes, snitches get stitches and I was perfectly happy with the way my face looked.

Ma was quiet for a long time (well, it probably just felt that way). I expected her to tell me that everything was okay and life goes on but I was shocked into silence when the first words out of her mouth were not what I thought.

"You lied to me?" Those four words stung. I was a mama's boy (since I never even met my father, the bastard) and it hurt to hear her say that. I never meant to lie to her, it just I did not want to hurt her. That reason sounds silly now that the truth is out.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Is that why the cops are here?"

I nodded hesitantly. "Y-yes, ma'am."

Ma leaned forward with her elbow on her knee in a threatening way. "Well, go open the door, Kazuhiko. You got some cops waiting for you." She nodded her head to the door. The knocks had continued even after these two minutes. "They must really want to talk to you."

"B-but ma! Snitches get stitches! I won't last a day in the joint!" I squealed. My body was cowering at the very thought of prison. I was too young to go to jail! I would not put it passed those Oto cops to not throw me the slammer. They probably have done it before.

Ma did not take no for an answer and with that crazy strength of hers, she tugged me up and hurled me across the room. "It's rude to make people wait, Kazuhiko! Open the damn door."

I could not help but snort at that. Seriously? Coming from the one who just threw me across the room? Are you serious? I knew what I had to do, I had to lie, lie my butt off.

I opened the door with a quick burst of energy. What would this cops think when they saw me, a kid, talking to them like any other normal person? Perhaps they were used to it. After all, a lot of parents were murdered nowadays and the cops had to talk to the children. But this was different; I had nothing such as my parents' death to turn on the mob.

There were two cops at the door and both of them glanced around before their eyes gazed down at me. Dark chocolate eyes clashed awkwardly with coal and coffee eyes. The one on the left bent down whilst smiling at me. "You are Inuzuka Kazuhiko, correct?" the man asked with politeness that was better off dead.

I glared at him with suspicion. "How the hell do you know my name?" I dragged out. I did not like cops to begin with (much like most of the residents on Small Took Boulevard) and it did not sit well with me that they knew my name. It was mine even as much as I hated it but it was the only thing that was personal to me.

The cop's smile turned into an unpleasant frown. "Quite a mouth you have on you and at such young age too. Your mother probably isn't too happy 'bout that," he chuckled but did not give me an answer to my question.

It was at that time, my ma made her presence known. With a slight cough, she hissed, "what do you want?" It must have been a sight to see for the cops. There sat a woman in her late thirties wearing combat boots and jeans (which women normally did not wear) and a man's button-down shirt.

_Ma was not really on the feminine side. She thought regardless of gender, every person had the right to wear pants or dresses. Often, the ladies on the street would hound her on her choice of attire. But when ma showed no interest in them, they went as far as trying to get the police to take custody of my sister and me. But their plan failed when they couldn't come up with an excuse as to why we should be taken away. The dumb old bitches._

_Ma was very intimidating, she could put those interrogators to shame with just one look of her cold amber eyes. In fact, one of her old high school buddies, Morino Ibiki, is now an interrogator and he said if ma wanted to, she could be the world's best torture personal. She even got job offers from ANBU and ROOT but she turned them down for her normal every day bus driving job. Do ya see what I meant when I said shot-gun armed taxi-drivers?_

The cop that did not talk before, spoke, his voice was fairly low even though he was a short man. "Ma'am, I'm detective Takeda and this," he pointed to his taller companion, "is detective Uchiha. We are here because of the murder that happened in front of your apartment three hours ago."

Ma snorted. "Then why the hell are you here? In my home?"

Detective Takeda looked surprised by mother's unladylike manners but he quickly shook it off. "We are here 'cause some people say your son here might have saw something."

I was glad he did not say my name; I did not want a cop to ever say my name. Not even my last name or a nickname.

Ma glared at the detective with a hidden rage. Just who did this pig think he was? "I'll have you know, _detective_, that my boy was right here when the murder happened."

The man raised one of his bushy eyebrows. He turned to look at me but I pretended to be busy with my shoelace. "Look, we are not asking you to snitch," I flinched at the word, "we just need you to go downstairs and look at a few suspects and if ya can't, ya can't."

I glance up at ma but she was no help in making my decision. Her expression was unreadable as she gazed out the window. I knew it was time to be a man and just go downstairs. I nodded to the policeman. I looked coldly into his eyes (I could have sworn he shivered). "I'll go but after that I want you to pack up your shit and leave."

The cops blinked at one another before the taller one (detective Uchiha) smirked. "Sure, whatever, kid. We'll do that but you gotta take this seriously, the guys back at the situation ain't nice to liars." He then proceeded to grab my arm and yank me out the door with detective Takeda and ma following closely behind.

:/line/:

When we finally reached the street, the first thing I saw was Killer Bee's face. He was amongst the crowd that gathered. He was also talking to a cop casually. When he saw me, he winked. It was cold and if anything evil. I gulped; here is the part where I have to lie like no tomorrow if I want to live.

I glance over at the men leaning against my building. I recognized some of them, Asuma, Baki and my gym teacher Gai were there in the lineup. Detective Uchiha hauled me over to them to which I squeaked.

"Okay, Kazuhiko, is this the man that shot Mr. Aburame?" he asked whilst letting go of my arm to point at Baki. Baki gazed wickedly at me but did not look down. I shook my head franticly and we moved on to the next one.

This time it was Gai. He had his normal teeth-shimmering grin on his face though he did not say anything to me which I thought was impossible for him. Guess I was wrong. "Is this the man that shot Mr. Aburame?" I glanced at the cop when he spoke and shook my head.

And so that was how it went, Mr. Uchiha asking me if 'this was the man that shot Mr. Aburame?' and me shaking my head as we moved to the next on the line. Finally, the line ended. The detective looked down at me. "Well, Kazuhiko, like I promised, I'll pack my shit up and leave." He let out a little chuckle at his inside joke.

I nodded, not really paying attention to him. "Of course." I gazed at Killer Bee, he was staring at me. A small smile grazed his lips. That was the last thing I saw before ma dragged me inside so I could freshen up for dinner.


	3. Let's Talk

**Echo Uchiha**: I'm glad you think this story is cool and sweet. :)

I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter, the school year is ending so you know what that means! Yes, tests, tests, and more tests! Isn't that just wonderful?

I do not own Naruto

_Italics: Kiba narrating/thinking/flashbacks _

()()()()(()()()()()(()()()()()()()()())()()(()()()()()()

7:02 P.M., July First 1957 (three minutes after the incident with the cops),

"You didn't snitch," ma told casually as she fried some eggs to go with the fried rice. I lazily lifted my head from its position on my arms. "You know that snitches get stitches," I quoted the saying that was the unofficial motto of this city.

Ma snorted in distaste. "It'd be hard for him to whack you if he was in jail, Kazuhiko."

I huffed. "Ma, he probably has done it before for less. The bastard." I barely dodged the spoon flying towards my head. I could feel a breeze as it whipped passed my head and lodged itself into the wall.

"Ma! You could have killed me!" I bellowed, cradling my head. Ma simple tsk'ed at me, her eyebrows furrowed into her eyes. I gulped at her leather-colored eyes; they were that of an interrogator, a cold eat-nails-for-breakfast interrogator.

"Kazuhiko, you know not to speak badly of someone! I have taught you better than that!" Ma thumped some cut-up onions into the pan with more force than needed. "I will not be known as the only mother in the city that lets her nine-year-old son run around cussing at people!"

I bowed my head with shame. "Sorry, ma, you know I didn't mean it! I would never have said that if I knew you thought that way!"

Ma did not seem to hear me for she went on throwing vegetables (my arch nemesis) in the pan of fried eggs and rice. "When's your sister going to be home any way? She still hasn't done her chores and it's almost seven-thirty!"

I shook my head. "She said she's going to spend the night at a friend's. Apparently, there's going to be a parade down in Quill." I was secretly hoping that she would suddenly decide that we should go too but I knew differently, it was all about Hana. If Hana were to get an A+ the whole world would end from ma's joy but if I got an A+ it would always be a "well, keep it up and maybe I'll get you a new string for your yo-yo" and I have not had a yo-yo since I was five but I do not think ma knows that.

And then there was the fact that Hana got to go wherever she wanted like just today, she did not even ask ma if she could go sleep over at a friend's. She only gave me a little nod, mumbled she was not going to be home tonight, grabbed her overnight bag and left. I would not even be alive if I were to do that, nine years old or fifty.

Ma sighed whilst running a hand through her spiked hair. "Jeez! She's only eleven yet she acts like she's a teenager! I don't know what I'm going to do with her when she actually is one!"

"Everything would probably be the same, ma, there's nothing to worry 'bout." I clamped my jaw shut whilst I closed my eyes. I did not want to see what she would do to me. I did not mean to say that out loud! I really hope she knew that! Oh god, I am a dead man!

Ma got real quiet, that only made me want to open my eyes but then that would make me a fool and I was not a fool. "Why are you doing that, boy? You look like a fucking blind person! Open your eyes, Kazuhiko!"

I could not help but bristle at being called Kazuhiko. My eyes snapped open. I hated that name. No one could even pronounce it! Who the fuck names their kid Kazuhiko anyway? Harmonious prince, talk about cheesy. But I could not really blame my mom, Hana meant nose any way. But Tsume meant claw/talon. So why does ma get a cool name while Hana and I get weird ones?

Ma noticed me tense (she also probably saw the look in my eye). "What's the matter, Kazuhiko?"

I shot up from my chair; it fell backwards and landed with a loud clack. There she goes saying _that_ name again. "Ma, why must you call me Kazuhiko?"

Ma glared at me through her leather-like eyes. "It was my father's name, Kazuhiko and you will treat it with respect!" She slapped her hand on the kitchen counter as she commanded the last word.

I puffed out my chest in a dim hope to make me look tougher. "I don't like that name! No one can pronounce it beside for the people back in our 'home country' and it's too damn long! None of my friends have such a long name like me! I hate it!"

Ma was solemn, her voice like icicles ready to stab. "There is no argument here. Kazuhiko is the name signed on your birth certificate and I'd be damned if it didn't stay that way."

I grumbled some jumbled words and sit back down. This conversation was not over or at least in my mind. My brain was already scrambling with witty comebacks as well as insults.

Ma smirked; she thought she won. How wrong she was. "Good, now eat up." She placed the freshly cooked food on the table. "You're going to need it tomorrow."

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "What's tomorrow?"

"Nothing, just some errands to run, you know how Tuesdays are."

I did not like the tone of her voice. Not one bit.

:/line/:

5:00 A.M., Tuesday, July second, 1957

I groaned and rolled over, pulling my covers over my head as I did so. "Noooo, I don't want to get up," I mumbled with a glare through my shut eye-lids. Something nudged me again but this time with so much force that it sent me flying into the wall.

"Wha!"

I groaned, rubbing my head. My body hurt like hell and was still in the clutches of sleep. I blinked the blur of a dream out of my eyes. I squinted to adjust to the new found light. The first thing I noticed was a looming figure standing almost on top of me.

I had to wipe my eyes just to make sure I was not imagining it. That was when the shadow spoke, its pearl-white teeth standing out of the murk, "Kazuhiko." The thing just so happened to be my mother and believe me when I tell you she looked very smug like waking me up at an ungodly hour was a punishment for me. Little did she know that I actually woke up around this time to go jogging but what she does not know will not hurt her.

Getting off the floor, I straightened myself to my full height of four foot nine. I quickly smoothed the ruffles in my shirt and stared at ma with indifferent eyes (like I did not just get thrown off my bed). "Yes, ma, what is it?"

Ma eyed me with surprise. I could not tell whether she was startled by my fast recovery or that I was (for once in my life) being polite or perhaps it was that I did not seem to mind being waken up so early. Whatever it was it caught ma off guard.

"Get ready. You're going with me to the North side."

She tossed some clothes at me which I seized without really looking. Did she just say the North side? I shook my head, russet locks flinging themselves around. That could not be right! But, in fact, it was. I regained my dignity and pulled off my night shirt all while thinking fuck my life.

:/line/:

"Ma!"

Said woman glared at me as I walked into the kitchen. "What is it, Kazuhiko?" I could tell she was grumpy (no doubt because she had woken up at four) but I could not control my curiosity (and my anger…).

"Why are we going to the North side?" I whined like a two year old instead of the nine year old I was. My shoulders slumped when she laughed. "Kazuhiko, you know that the North side is on my route."

I fixed ma with the meanest glare I could muster.

_And now that I look back on it I can't help but think how pathetic I must have looked to ma. Oh man, was I an idiot or what? I guess it's true what they say: everything that seems big and tough now isn't much when you look back on it. Those are some of my words of wisdom to all the kids out there, remember them_.

"So I'm going with you to your job?" I irately asked. Ma shook her head. "Nope, I have some business there."

"Then why am I going?" I bluntly demanded, forgetting just for a moment of ma's wrath. Ma locked eyes with me. "You are grounded if you have forgotten. You cannot be trusted by yourself."

I crossed my arms and whipped my head to the side. My bottom lip poked out some. It did not take a genius to tell I was pouting. "I could stay with Dosu or Zaku! Their parents love me! Besides, I can't go with you, you said that I couldn't go passed the steps!"I was gathering all the excuses I could. Anything was better than the North side!

Ma glared down at me. "Do you really think Dosu's and Zaku's parents would enjoy someone knocking on their doors at five in the morning?" She tapped her foot as she waited for an answer.

My eyes were down casted. "No, ma'am."

Ma nodded with a humph. "Good. Now let's go, we have no time to waste." I glared at her back as we walked down the flight of stairs and out of the apartment complex. Sometimes I really hated my mother.

:/line/:

5:34 A.M.

At The North Side Music Store On Fourth St.

'_I cannot believe I am actually doing this_,' I thought, standing next to ma as she was greeted by a female Northerner with flamingo pink hair and purplish indigo eyes. It was disgusting. I was careful to not make a face, ma explained to me in great detail what would happen to me if I was anything but nice to the people we were meeting up with.

Ma put her hand on my shoulder. "And this is my son, Kazuhiko." She gave me a secret glare. I gulped and nodded my head to the Northerner. "It's nice to meet you, Miss…"

"Haruno," she beamed. I did not know what I hated more, the fact that I was talking to a Northerner or the fact that a Northerner was talking to me like we were equals. With a quick glance at ma, I dipped my head. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Haruno."

"Oh, Tsume, what a lovely son you have here," Miss Haruno complimented, turning her head back toward ma. Ma nodded. "Yes, a very _pleasant_ lovely son." I got the hint instantly and give a small fake smile. I wondered if this was how Sai felt when he smiled.

I noticed some movement behind the Northerner's (I refused to call her by her name. Northerners were just filth on the bottom of my shoes) dress. I was quick to point it out to ma. I tugged on ma's pant leg. She gave me a fixed stare. "What is it, Kazuhiko?"

I nodded my head to where I saw the movement. "There's something behind th-… Miss Haruno's dress," I explained, ignoring the surprised expression on the Northerner's face.

The female Northerner shook her head in amazement. Seriously, were Northerners stupid enough not to notice something moving? "Why, that's my daughter, Sakura. How did you know she was behind me?" she asked, stunned. Apparently, they were.

"Ma'am, one of the first things you learn in this city is to be as observant as you can. You never know when that awareness will come in handy." Were things really that different on the North side? I guess that is just one more reason Northerners are stupid.

Ma gripped my shoulder in a warning. I frowned at her. I was not that stupid that I would forget the lecture she gave me on the ride over here. Before I could reassure ma, the Northerner pulled a little girl (great, another Northerner) from behind her.

The smaller Northerner shook, clinging to her mother's dress hem. She could not be a day older than nine. Our eyes locked ("So, Tsume, I hear you turned down ANBU for a bus-driving job? How is it working out for you?" "Oh, you know how it is, you get to drive around the city." The Northerner laughed. "Still as funny as ever I see. God, I miss the days were we saw each other every day." Ma nodded. "So do I but you know how this city works, Northerners on one side and Southerners on the other. I wish everything could be like it was but I doubt it will." The female Northerner looked onward sadly. "Doesn't everyone?").

:/line/:

3:00 P.M.

Outside My Apartment Complex

"Your ma seriously took you to the North Side?" I nodded miserably. Zaku gazed at me with disgust. "The Northerners didn't touch you, did they? You know that Northerners can kill you if they touch you!"

My eyes widened whilst Kin rolled her eyes. She whacked Zaku on the head. "Moron! That's just a tale for children!" she exclaimed heatedly. "Don't fill Gooseberry's mind with your stupid thoughts!"

I sighed; gooseberry was Kin's nickname for me since she still could not pronounce my name. Actually, I knew only one person on my block besides my family that could pronounce it and that was Teuchi the vegetable cart owner.

"I'm not filling his head with stupid thoughts! I'm telling the truth! I have an uncle on the force and he told me that this Northerner was arrested for speeding and when he was taken to the satiation, he went crazy and the cops couldn't stop him 'cause every time the Northerner touched one of them, they died!"

Dosu and I shared a look with one another. We did not know whether to believe Zaku or not so we just stayed quiet. Sai shook his head, a fake smile making its way on his face. "You know, Oto is the only city in the world that is still caught up on the North Side, South Side thing. Maybe, it is time to take a leaf from everywhere else's book and stop hating those that are different," he told emotionlessly.

Kin stopped beating Zaku and turned to Sai dangerously. "What did you say?" Her pitch-black eyes were narrowed, daring the boy to repeat what he said.

Sai did not seem to notice the murderous intent radiating off of Kin for he tilted his head in a position that was confusion though his face remained blank. "I was sure you heard me, Saber Tooth, but it seems that you were too busy expressing your hatred for Syrup. I shall repeat myself so you will not be left ou-"

Sai did not have time to finish his sentence for Kin slugged him. I winced. That had to hurt. Kin huffed irately. "Go back to Konoha!" Sai smiled, much to Kin's annoyance. "I am very sorry I upset you. I apologize, Saber Tooth." Kin punched him again. "Idiot!"

I briefly noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned to get a better look. Instantly, I regretted it. There stood Killer Bee in all his glory, leaning against the building of Court Side Bar. He was staring at me through his dimmed sun-glasses. Once he spotted me looking at him, he grinned, showing his enlarged canine teeth. He pointed to me then jabbed his thumb to the bar.

I knew he wanted me to follow him. I glanced at my friends; they were watching Kin beat up Sai. I knew that they would not be able to help me. The only person that could would be ma but she was currently driving a public bus around. I sighed at my luck before reluctantly getting up from my sit on the step. I crossed over the street to where Killer Bee stood.

He grinned down at me. "Let's talk, Kazuhiko."

I stand corrected, there were two people on my block besides my family that could pronounce my name.


	4. Kiba, My Son

**Unknown**: I am very glad you are interested, I didn't think this story was very interesting, it was just a nice little draft in my head. :) Thank you very much!

**Echo Uchiha:** You have reviewed every chapter so far (which may be only three but you know). I'm very happy you think this is sweet! :)

**AshenMarsha**: Thank you! I really like the, them vs. us situation too! No, this story was not inspired by West Side Story though I do get where you got it from. Actually, I was very inspired by A Bronx Tale which I saw on spike (sadly I only saw the middle part and the very end) a month or so ago and I just couldn't get it out of my head! You know when you get an idea for a story and you just have to write it? Yeah, that was happening to me. I couldn't sleep at night because of it! I'm sorry Kiba's and Sakura's meeting was short but got this idea in my head of when they'll meet again and how it'll play out. Right now, this is almost like a part one in 1957 and stuff. Sakura well be making appearances but first we must deal with Kiba and Killer Bee! :D

I am very sorry for the latest of the chapter. Geez, it's only the fourth chapter and I'm starting to slack off, that isn't good. Aguh, I feel pathetic about that. "-_-

Oh and sorry if you are disappointed with this chapter!

I don't own Naruto (like that is a big shock… it probably is… -.-)

_Italics: Kiba narrating/thoughts/flashbacks_

()(()()()()()()()()()()()(((()()()()())()()(()()()()()(()())()()()(())())()(()

_Killer Bee was the biggest, maddest, heart-stopping Mob boss in the entire city. Hell, perhaps the entire country. He was tall, six-seven he conquered. Back before I was born and he was just an every-day mobster, he was feared by even his superiors. One look from him could send you to kingdom come. Killer Bee noticed the fear his superiors had for him and decided that he should be the leader instead of the boss (at the time) Orochimaru. _

_So (as the rumors go) Killer Bee messed with the brakes of Orochimaru's car late one night and the next afternoon (when Orochimaru was trying to stop at a stoplight on Lady-Finger Road), Orochimaru flew right passed the stoplight and straight into Rococo Bay. Rumors say that Orochimaru did not die in the bay but survived and with the strength of his closest followers, stormed up Small Took Bl. and knocked down Killer Bee's door. _

_What they weren't expecting was Killer Bee and his brother to be waiting for them. With ease, the two brothers took out Orochimaru's minions. Orochimaru, at seeing what had happened to his men, tried to run but Killer Bee shot him in the leg. It was said that the reason Killer Bee did not kill Orochimaru right away was because all through the following week, he tortured Orochimaru until he finally gave up his position as Boss and gave it to Killer Bee. After Killer Bee got what he wanted, he killed Orochimaru with a simple shot to his head and dumped him into Rococo Bay the very same bay he was supposed to die in._

_Now, I don't know if this is true or not but one time I asked Asuma about it and he just smirked and said, 'who knows? All I know is how to follow orders. I don't really care who's giving them.' And there was truth in his words._

3:32 pm, Tuesday, July Second 1957

Killer Bee led me into the Court Side Bar with a nasty grin on his face. The men in the bar did not give us a second thought, they learned long ago not to messy with their boss's personal life. Some of the higher ranked mobsters nodded their heads to Killer Bee which he would return with one of his own.

I bristled. I could feel the glares of the mobsters on my back. I glanced at Killer Bee; he did not seem to notice. The Mob boss led me passed the murderous henchmen and into the back of the bar. There, Baki stood in front of a door looking like a man without any morals.

The man wore his fedora hat forward slighting whilst his beady eyes glared at anyone who dared to try to get into the back room without his permission. Baki acknowledged Killer Bee with a brief nod of his head. He eyed me before turning his attention to the door that was surely going to be my demise.

I had to stop myself from holding onto Killer Bee pant leg as Baki opened the steel door. A cold rush of wind swept passed me and hurled itself towards the front door in a desperate act to escape these mad men.

Killer Bee noticed my anxious and gave me a sharp slap on the back. How that was supposed to help, I did not know. All it did was give me back pain. "Come in, kid, nothing's gonna hurt you."

I stared at him. Sure, nothing was going to hurt me when I was in the same room as a Mob boss who I witnessed murder someone just the other day and his henchmen. Like I believed that was true.

I let Killer Bee walk in first before quickly following after him. I would rather be with him than his pack of dogs. The smell of cigars and man sweat hit me like a wave. I had to take a step back just to adjust to it. Killer Bee grinned at me. "Get used to it, kid, that's the smell of power… among other things."

I blinked; Killer Bee was not what I thought he was going to be like. He just made a joke. I could not help the uneasiness of it spread through my body. It was like he was used to kids witnessing him murder someone.

Asuma looked up along with the rest of the group that was playing poker. He waved his hand to Killer Bee before getting up and heading towards us. "Yo, boss," the Mob boss's right hand man greeted with a mock of a salute. "What's with the kid?"

Killer Bee shrugged his shoulders. "He's the kid that didn't rat me out."

"Ohh…" The corners of Asuma's mouth lifted up into a smile. The man ruffled the hair on my head. "You got guts, kid. What's your name?"

The look on his face confused me. It held what seemed like respect. Respect for what, I was still unsure about that. I was hesitant to tell him my name but a part of me told me to just do it. "M-my… My name is Inuzuka Kazuhiko."

Asuma frowned at my name. "Nice to meet you, Kasohimo."

My eyes narrowed. "Kazuhiko."

The mobster waved his hand in dismissal. "Whatever, I'll get it someday." Asuma turned his gaze back to Killer Bee. His voice turned into a low whisper. "What do you want me to do with Mizuki?" He nodded his head to a man with a bandana hiding his snow-colored hair and had a giant throwing star on his back. The man's face was that of a mad man and I did not like how his fingers kept twitching towards the weapon on his back. I wonder for a moment if the weapon was real before quietly slapping myself. Of course it was real, he was a mobster; mobsters would not carry around a toy.

Killer Bee rolled his shoulders uncaringly. "He's trash; he needs to be put out back with the rest of the garbage."

Asuma smirked. "Just what I was thinking, boss. Hey! Mizuki!" Mizuki glanced up from his playing cards. "Why don't we have a smoke? I got this new kind all the way from Suna and I really want to try it!" Mizuki gave one last look at his hand before noding. Asuma led him out into the ally way, sharing a look with his boss before the door shut completely.

I gulped. Was this what it was like to work for the mob? You never know when you are going to be killed by your own comrades for something you had nothing to do with? How awful. But a part of me, the more adventurous side, was excited.

"Sorry 'bout that, Kazuhiko, but you know how this business is. I ain't a bad guy though," Killer Bee told, departing the small dim room towards another door. "How many rooms are there?" I muttered, stiffly stuffing my hands in my pockets.

:/Line/:

"Have a seat, Kazuhiko." Killer Bee flicked his hand to the chair in front of him. Like a trained dog, I was quick to do what was ordered. A chuckled seeped out of Killer Bee. "You are very strange, you know that?"

I was not sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or not so I kept quiet. "Normally a kid your age wouldn't have the guts to lie to a cop but you did and with a couple of curses too!" Killer Bee grinned whilst my face turned in contrast to his. How did he know that I cursed? I was pretty sure I did not utter a single word while I was out on the streets.

The Mob Boss noticed my expression and continued. "I can't tell you how surprised I was when you didn't point your finger at me and scream, 'he's the guy!'. Hell, I thought I was gonna having to whack somebody but I didn't so I guess it all worked out, huh?" The mobster slapped his hand on the wooden desk strikingly. He did not seem to realize that he said something wrong.

I blinked. The icy claws of realization skated against my back. I was right! Killer Bee was going to kill me if I snitched. "Well… you know… Snitches get stitches…" I dragged nervously. A booming laugh rumbled in Killer Bee's chest.

Killer Bee grinned. "You're right 'bout that, Kazuhiko."

The courage I had been trying to build up since I walked into the bar seemed to squirm inside my stomach. "So… uhh…" Killer Bee looked me in the eye. "What is it?" I swallowed the lump in my throat hoarsely. "W-what… what d-did yo-" I was cut off by the door to Killer Bee's office being slammed open.

Asuma's face appeared by the door frame. "Hey, boss, I know that you're uh in a meeting." He glanced at me briefly. "But the guys are getting crazy ever since Mizuki got knocked off. They keep saying that they need another player and shit like that." The ink-haired man did not look the least bit troubled that he just killed Mizuki. In fact, he looked even more relaxed than when I last saw him. It was like killing a man was what calmed his nerves. I was terrified by that facture.

Killer Bee sighed, running his hand through his jading hair. "Fine… tell them to set up another hand; I'll be joining the game in Mizuki's place." That was that. No remorse, nothing, just business as usual. The man turned his razor gaze back to me. "You wouldn't happen to be good at poker, would you?" he asked once Asuma left.

My eyebrows disappeared behind my bangs. "Yeah, me and my ma play with a couple of her friends on Fridays. I haven't been defeated yet." I was quite proud at my skill at poker. I was not good at drawing like Sai or at yo-yoing like Dosu or even picking on Northerners like Zaku and Kin. Poker was my thing and I was happy to show it off.

I could not help the confusion that swirled in my mind. Why did he want to know whether or not I was good at poker? Killer Bee smirked at my answer. "Good 'cause you're going to help me." With that, he left the room.

I sat there frozen. Was he saying he was not good at poker? I shook my head, the russet mop called hair bounced wildly as I ran after Killer Bee.

:/Line/:

If you told me two days ago that I would witness the local Mob Boss kill someone then lie to the police, go to the North Side to visit Northerners with my mother, be invited into the Court Side Bar by the very same Mob Boss that I saw murder someone and be asked by said Mob Boss to play poker for him all in the course of twenty-four hours, I would have said you were crazy.

But here I am, sitting right next to Killer Bee, helping him beat his henchman at poker. I gave a glance at the cards in Killer Bee's hand. I nudged him. The mobster leaned in whilst I whispered. "Go all in." Killer Bee raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you sure, son? J looks like he might have something good."

I shook my head, secretly observing J from the corner of my eye. I was drawn to his thumb. It was hitting against the table with the beat of Crazy Arms by Ray Price (though personally I liked the one by Jerry Lee Lewis way better). "He's bluffing." I nodded my head to his thumb. "See the way his thumb hits the table?" Killer Bee nodded. "Yeah… and?" I sighed, he was not bad at poker; he was bad at reading people… well, he was also bad at poker. "That's a sign of his nervousness."

"I see…" Killer Bee murmured. "And what about Asuma?" I gave a dismal sound. "He's nothing to worry about just do as I say," I demanded rudely. Quickly, I turned my head away from him. When I play poker, I get so into it that sometimes I forget whose company I am in. The Mob Boss looked at me for second before loudly declaring, "I'm all in!"

J tried to cover up a snort with a cough but I saw through it. It was obvious that the others knew Killer Bee was bad at poker so it was no wonder they all took the bait with a grin on their faces.

"Are you sure about that, boss?" Asuma asked keenly. "I got some pretty good cards here and I would hate to take your money."

Killer Bee shook his head. "Sorry, boys, but this time it will be I who's gonna take your money!" the boss replied boastfully. The other mobsters gave him a shrug and all at once pushed their money into the middle of the table.

Everyone stared eagerly at their boss, waiting for him to make his move. With a grin, Killer Bee laid down his cards. The mobsters gazed at the cards in surprise. One of the men whom I did not catch the name of gave an earsplitting bellow. "A straight flush?"

Killer Bee chuckled. "Read them and weep." I gave a sly smirk as I felt the boss high-five me from under the table.

:/line/:

It was several hours and me kicking the mobsters asses at poker later when Killer Bee finally decided I should get home. The mobster led me out of the same door Asuma used earlier. The man patted me on the back. "You know, Kazuhiko doesn't sound very intimidating and my son needs an intimidating name."

I stared at him in shock. I only talked to this guy for two hours and already he thinks of me as his son? I never had a father before I was curious as to what it would be like, to have father.

Killer Bee eyed me, seizing me up from the bottom of my worn-out boots to the tip of my mop-like hair. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers making me jump. "I got it! You shall be called Kiba! With a name like that anyone would be wary of you!"

I smiled; Kiba had a nice ring to it. Inuzuka Kiba of Small Took Boulevard, son of Killer Bee the infamous Mob Boss.


	5. Not A Word

**Chibixchibigirl**: Thank you very much for your wonderful review! :) I'm a big fan of history so of course, it saddens me that there aren't a lot of stories with time line stuff so I'm trying to add that kind of stuff to the stuff I write. Thank you again :)

**Unknown**: Nope, Killer Bee isn't the father of Kiba, he just saying that… or is he? O.O *Dramatic thunder crack*

**AshenMarsha**: Yup, A Bronx Tale is as American as American can be! You're British? … Can I… touch you? Nothing creepy or anything, I just never touch a British person before and I must confirm that British people are, in fact, made of Jell-O. Anyhow, you have to watch A Bronx Tale! It's sooo awesome (from what I saw of it)! I know! I wish there was more Killer Bee out there! I was originally going to have Asuma be the Mob Boss but as I kept thinking about it, I thought Killer Bee would be a better choice for the part. :) Thank you!

**HoneyFlower15**: Thank you very much! If this story is really cool does that make me really cool too? Just kidding… or am I? (Sigh, I love being dramatic like that)

**Echo Uchiha**: :D Why thank you, ma'am. It makes me feel special when someone reviews and having you review all of the chapters so far makes me feel like a million bucks. Hopefully you will stick to this story to the bitter end.

Thank you all for waiting for ever for this chapter(if you guys are still here…) even the ones who haven't made this one of your Favorite Stories and just like reading it :) I've been on vacation for the last five weeks so I couldn't update but the chapie is here and ready for business. Also, this is the last chapter of Kiba as a nine year old, the next chapter he will be in his teens.

I don't own Naruto

_Italics: Kiba narrating/thoughts/flashbacks_

5:47 pm, Tuesday, July second, 1957

I ran across the street, not giving a glance to either side of the road to see if there was a car coming. As I approached my apartment complex I saw that my friends were still out. I sighed when I noticed Kin and Zaku were fighting with sticks again. They swiped, they jabbed, they swung, they pretended they were on the Jolly Roger, fighting to the death as Peter Pan and Captain Hook. Their blows were precise, neither one of them wanting to have to stop because of injury, as they blocked and countered with almost unheard grunts of victory and frustration.

"A vast thee, scandal! I shall send you to your death for killing Nibs!" Kin shouted precariously, giving her opponent a good kick in the leg. Zaku cringed but as Kin let a smirk fill her face, dropping her guard, swiped his leg under her causing her to fall. I had no idea who Nibs was nor did I really care. It was probably one of those Lost Boys any way.

I rolled my eyes when I saw Sai. Such a curious creature he was, sitting on a carton, briefly watching Kin and Zaku before scribbling something down on his notepad then gazing up at his friends and repeating the process.

Dosu heard my footsteps and looked up at me with a grin. "Yo, Kombuwad!" he greeted with a wave his hand. I growled and smacked him upside the head. "You know I don't like that name, pinhead!" Dosu held on to his head with a glare. "You didn't have to hit me, you pee-sized hobbit!"

I crossed my arms, clearly offended. Yes, I was several inches shorter than him but I was still taller than Kin. I opened my mouth, secretly grinning at the wonderful insult that came to my mind. "Yo-" Dosu cut me off with a casual, "where have you been?"

I huffed. The wonderful insult will be saved and will be used at a later time. Dosu's copper eyes looked at me expectantly. I raised my eyebrow. "What?" I asked rather heatedly. With an annoyed roll of his eyes, Dosu plumped his head into the chubby side of his hand. "I don't have time to wait for you to muse in that little head of yours. I want answers!" The Kinuta prodded his index finger into my chest.

I glared at the intruding finger. I swatted it away like it was a fly. "If you must know, I was with Killer Bee, playing poker." I was almost smug when the expression on Dosu's face turned into that of shock until he abruptly flung himself on me. I fell to the ground with a loud groan.

Dosu straddled me whilst shaking my shoulders. "What do you mean you were with Killer Bee? The guy's a madman! He'll string you by your toes until you give him every last piece of your secret stash of Halloween candy!" he bellowed. The craziness in his eyes made me give him a you're-an-idiot look.

Dosu grumbled, crossing his arms. "You know it's true, I heard from Shikamaru who heard from Shino who heard from Lee who heard from the ice cream man that if you even look at Killer Bee he will come to your home and torture you into giving him your candy!"

I rolled my eyes. "The ice cream man only says that so we'll eat all our stash and have to buy stuff from him," I told him in a superior voice. Even though I was stuck under him, I still felt pride in knowing that I knew more than he did. It also made it more fun when he was several months older than me.

Dosu got off of me and sat on the ground with a thud. His finger was gently scratching his head like those monkeys at the zoo when they would try to figure something out. The nine-year-old opened his mouth before closing it again. His eyes were laced with confusion and the crease on his forehead elongated. Finally, Dosu's mouth opened up again. "So the ice cream man is a scumbag…" Suddenly he turned to me. "But that's no excuse as to why you are hanging out with Killer Bee!"

Kin, Zaku and Sai stopped what they were doing and stared at us. Quickly, I pulled Dosu into a headlock but the damage was already done, my friends ran towards us and started bombarding me with questions.

"Is that where you went off to?" Kin banged her fist on my head. I had to squint my eyes for the force of the blow was unbearably painful. Kin pulled her fist back, ready for a second attack. "You idiot, Killer Bee could have killed you!" Her hand made its way to my face at such an alarming rate that I did not have time to duck. Skin smacked against skin but I, however, was uninjured.

"Saber tooth, why must you always retort to violence?" My eyes snapped to the reddening spot on Sai's cheek. He took the blow for me. It confused me. We have not known each other very long and yet he decided to let Kin (with her monstrous strength) smack him…. I have come to the conclusion that Sai was, in fact, a moron.

Kin stared at her hand in shock before stumbling back and sitting down on the steps. She continued to shake her head at the bizarre incident with great puzzlement. I could not blame her; in Oto it is rare to find a person that would do that for a friend even if it was just a little thing.

I nodded my head to Sai. "Thanks." Sai shrugged his shoulders, easing his hand against his cheek. "Forget about it," he told with a slight smile. Something about this one was different. There was not any falseness in this smile.

There was slight pregnant silence before Zaku slung his arm around my shoulders. "So…" the Abumi started with a very sly expression on his face, "what did good old Killer Bee want with a kid like you?"

I smirked, casually shrugging Zaku's arms off my shoulders. "He wants me to be his son," I proudly declared. Even though Killer Bee did not actually say that he wanted me to be his son, he did say that I was his son and even gave me my new name Kiba. So that meant that he wanted me to be his son, right?

My friends froze. Dosu, the first to recover, gulped. "What did you say, Kombuwad?" I frowned a bit at the nickname but I did not let it bother me. With a straightening of my back, I superciliously repeated myself, "I said, he wants me to be his son and don't call me Kombuwad anymore, Killer Bee gave me a new name."

Dosu, Zaku, Kin and Sai all looked at each other and in unison asked, "What is it?"

I grinned. "Kiba, the right fang of Killer Bee himself."

:/line/:

6:25 pm, Tuesday, July second, 1957

"Heads!"

"Tails!"

The quarter twirled in the air for several seconds before being caught and slapped onto Kin's outer hand. Kin glanced at the quarter and smirked, slowly removing her hand off of the quarter. "The winner is Goosebe- I mean Kiba for a record streak of thirteen wins in a row!"

Zaku grumbled with a sag of his shoulders. "I think he's cheating." I looked at him pointedly. "How could I be cheating? I'm not the one who's tossing the thing." The dark-haired boy waved me off. "Whatever. I still say you're cheating."

I was about to resort when from behind Zaku, I saw ma walking up the street and heading towards us. I sighed. My friends gazed at me. "It looks like we're gonna have to end this, my ma is almost here."

Dosu patted my back sorrowfully. "All great streaks gotta end sometime. Same time tomorrow?"

Kin shook her head. "Can't, after school I have to go to my grandma's, it's her birthday." Sai nodded. "Me too, I'm going to go to the West Side." Dosu turned to Zaku which the Abumi hastily down casted his eyes. "Sorry, man, I'm going on a tour to the Dame Bunyan College, my brother's thinking 'bout enrolling there."

Dosu let out a long depressing sigh whilst gazing at me. "What about it, Kiba?"

I shrugged. I glanced at ma's enlarging form. "Sure, why not…. Oh and guys, please don't tell my ma 'bout what happened with Killer Bee today, I'm grounded, remember."

Kin smiled. "That's what friends are for." The rest made noises of agreement. Suddenly, she leaned closer to me. "Just make sure you don't kill anybody, O' great one, son of Killer Bee." In a moment of maturity, I snuck my tongue out at her to which she returned with one of her own.

"Kazuhiko."

I spun around quickly, finding ma leaning against the railing on the stairs. An amused look danced in her dark eyes. Her normally smooth button-down shirt and pants were wrinkled from driving the bus all day but still she had that look about her that made you respect her.

"Yes?" I asked rather embarrassedly. I always tried to act more mature around ma so it was kind of a setback for her finding me doing something childish. Ma did not seem to be angry at me. In fact, she seemed more entertained than thinking I was immature.

Ma jerked her head towards the door to the apartment. "It's time to come inside." With that, she went on inside. I nodded, going up the steps as well. Before I shut the door, I turned to my friends whilst gave them a pointed look. "Not a word."

To which, they replied with a mixture of curses and gestures.

:/line/:

10:36 pm, Tuesday, July second, 1957

I breathed in the freshly washed smell of my pillow, having my thoughts that were jumbled up throughout the day finally and in an orderly fashion play in my head. I sighed in relief, the comfort of my bed easing the stress.

It was such a curious thing though. That out of all the weird stuff that has happened to me today, I keep coming back to this one thing. This one person. This one girl. This one girl with pink hair. My eyes snapped opened. A _Northerner_.


	6. I Could Say The Same Thing

**HoneyFlower15: **Thank you! I'm glad this story is worth the wait; I know of a few stories like that. Even though you find this story worth the long gaps of updates, I still am trying to update as quickly as I can. I am entirely grateful for your comment, it made my day (actually days in reality) :)

**Janice K: **I'm getting to it, though, it might take a while (so far I have planned at least ten more chapters), I hope you will still read the story :)

**AshenMarsha:** lol :) Dolly mix is a new one for me. I agree amicably about the beard. Ah, so you caught on to the Sakura hint there? I was kind of worried if people would get it since I asked my baby cousin (he's ten but still a baby in my mind) and he was all, "I don't get it, Auntie and I ain't stupid." Anyway, I glad you like the story :) Oh, and you better watch A Bronx Tale, missy!

**Unknown:** I AM SOOOO SOORRRYYY! I am really glad I got you all curious and I feel really bad about not updating in so long (you'll probably have to read the story all over again). Please accept my apology!

**Echo Uchiha: **Thank you kindly! :)

I am terribly sorry for not updating in so long. Please enjoy the chapter, young grasshoppers!

I don't own Naruto

()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()

_It's been a long couple of years and the streets and the people are proof of it. Something about the city seems older, colder, reckless, and violent. There are now laws that say Northerners can live in South Side but from what I know, no Northerner has been dumb enough to try it. Sure, some Northerners have tried using our street as shortcuts before but that was quickly taking care of. Apparently, experts say that if things keep going the way there are, over one million people will be murdered within the next year and a half. I think they might be right. _

_Seven years change a person and I've done a hell of a lot of changing. Ma doesn't approve of me hanging out with Killer Bee but every day after school you'll find me over at the Court Side Bar. Killer Bee says that if anything happens to him, I'll be the one taking over the Business. I'm now a Mobster too, making my way quickly up the ranks. I'm already a __capodecina which means I'm in charge of ten men and I take my job very seriously. __Kin, Dosu and Zaku also joined a couple years back but they aren't anything more than Soldiers. They are also part of my unit. _

_Sai is still around, I see him around the neighborhood sometimes. We had a falling out when we turned thirteen, that's when I decided to become an official mobster and he, with his past experience with the those kind of originations, told me that if I did choose the Mob, I would lose him. Of course, I had to choose my family. Sai normally keeps to himself now, I don't get any complaints 'bout him so he's flying under the radar and that's a good thing, it would be a shame to have to whack him. _

_Killer Bee's cracking down on me more so than ever, I think it's 'cause he wants to make sure I'm good enough to take his place. I now carry a gun with me wherever I go, rival originations have been out in full-force but none of them have been able to penetrate our defenses at Burgess Street (about nineteen blocks east from my street). I've only been to Burgess Street once before and it's like hell there, the houses are fire and the streets are in chaos. I'm glad I live on good old Small Took Boulevard._

2:17pm, Thursday, October Eighth, 1964

I placed my fedora on my head whilst grinning up at Zaku. "Come on, it's not like its full-time thing! I'll even help with some of the work," I tried to persuade my six-foot-five friend as we headed out of the school gated grounds and onto the streets of Oto.

Zaku glared down at me. He wasted no time telling me off. "Hell no, Kiba, I ain't a babysitter, I'm a mobster. I don't have time for _children_." The tall teen spat the last word out of his mouth like it was shit. With his trench coat swaying with the icy wind of October, his inky gray fedora plumped on his head carelessly and the irritated expression on his face, the Abomi really did look the part.

"Zaku, you are in my unit and I'm telling you as your superior that it is mandatory for you to babysit my nephew," I decreed. Yes, I did just pull out the I'm-your-superior card. I was not exactly proud of it but there was no way in hell I was going to babysit; it was not good for my repetition. Zaku's on the other hand… I do not think that the Giant of Oto would be thought of any less.

A long stream of heat escaped Zaku's mouth, a sigh. My friend shook his head while his enlarged hand took off his fedora so as to run his fingers through his slicked back hair. "Kiba, why must you do that to me? You know if word gets out that I babysat, I will never be thought of anything more than a pansy." He dumped his hat back on his head, a glare firmly fixed on me. It seems as though Zaku was getting more stubborn every day but I knew that he would babysit as to not upset son of Killer Bee.

The sound of two sets of feet slamming against the sidewalk echoed from the concrete. I could recognize those two footsteps anywhere. Abruptly, I turned around, causing Zaku to look at me funny. "Kin, Dosu!" I called, waving my hands at the two teenagers racing. The two saw me and headed over.

"Hey, Kiba," Dosu nodded to Zaku, "Hey, Zaku. How's it going?" Zaku did not acknowledge him but walked away from us. Dosu's face slowly twisted into that of annoyance. "Hey! What's your problem?" If Zaku heard Dosu, he did not show it.

Dosu was about to go after him but I stopped him. "He's just in a bad mood 'cause I need him to babysit," I explained. The odd shade of red that had spread across Dosu's face faded into the color of paste. His mouth flopped open. "Huh?"

Kin, successfully ignoring the fish-like man, playfully punched my arm. "And what are you doing tonight that is so important that you can't watch your nephew?" she questioned slyly.

_Kin hasn't really grown much like the rest of us. She's still the same size as she was when she was twelve, five foot even. It was kind of sad, Kin was a really tough woman and all but sometimes it was really hard to take her seriously because of her height. I can't tell you how many times she had to beat up guys because they thought she was ten._

I shrugged vaguely. However, I was not given any time to come up with some sort of excuse before Dosu butted in. "Yeah, what makes you so special? It ain't Zaku's nephew. Families are supposed to be there for each other, you can't have him watch it." Kin and I both turned to him with our eyebrows raised. Since when did he care for family? This was the same guy that lost his infant brother in the supermarket not too long ago.

Dosu noticed our stares. Slowly, he turned his head away from us in embarrassment.

Kin rolled her shoulders. "You know, I think it would be a good idea if this lump over here babysat. Maybe being around someone with the same IQ as him will do him good." Dosu crossed his arms and struck a sad puppy pose.

An idea suddenly popped into my mind. "Hey!" Dosu jumped at my abrupt rise in voice. Kin snickered at him though her attention was entirely on me. I smirked at Dosu before continuing. "Why don't you guys come over to my house tonight? We can gamble some and Lee owes me a favor so I can get him to deliver us some free food from whatever place you want."

Kin shrugged. "Make a curse into a kick-ass hang out… That will work but Lee ain't staying or I'm leaving."

Dosu nodded. "Yeah, Lee is a no-no." I sighed; for some strange reason Dosu and Kin do not like Lee or rather any teens on Small Took Bl. that were not in some way connected to Killer Bee.

"Fi-" I glanced up when the sky went dark. What seemed like hundred military aircrafts streamed across the sky. Sunlight turned their heavy metal coating into reflectors. The giant machines clucked and chugged. Skinny long black clouds trailed behind the planes. If one were patient enough you could follow the black clouds all the way back to the military base just outside of the city.

"What the hell…" The words were in everyone's minds though only a few found a voice to speak it. In the oddity the airships came so they left. Wisps of smoke from the planes' engines were the only thing that could separate reality and imagination.

"What was that all about?" Dosu was still staring upwards when he spoke. Kin gazed at him blankly. "You don't read the newspaper, do you?" At the headshakes she got, the teenager grumbled to herself. "The Government has issued that all schools must have at least one Northerner or Southerner. The stupid president is trying to make Otogakure seem more 'appealing' to other countries."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with the freaking army of planes?" Dosu was pretty shaken up from the experience. The little nut was a chicken when it came down to things. He was supposed to be a mobster not some sort of worrywart.

A hard slap to the face and Dosu was back in business. Kin dusted her hands off. "Anyway, the military is involved so the Northerners can get in and out of school safely." I was barely able to comprehend the words that came out of her mouth. My mind was still focused on one thing; Northerners were coming to my school.

My eyebrows furrowed with one another; my senses were in a loop. "I got to go." I rushed past my friends hastily. Sweat hooded me like sweater. It was getting harder for me to see; random blobs of color floated in and out of my vision. I could not tell which way I was going; I just hoped that it was the way home. Shudders erupted throughout my body. My world was breaking down; the world of all Southerners was crumbling.

Someone bumped into me roughly making me spin. "Hey! Watch it!" BBUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZ. I held my hands to head as the sharp pain of realization overcame me. I gradually fell to my knees and threw up. With a grand outcry, I banged my fists repeatedly against the sidewalk. It cannot be true. The Northerners were winning. I refuse to believe it. My strength in my hands failed steadily. I laid my head next to the puke in shame. "I refuse..."

A Southerner was not supposed to be in this kind of situation. That shit was for Northerners.

"What a damn shame."

:/line/:

"Ma, the Southerner's up!"

The sound of bare feet thumping on hard wood floors was muffled behind an old, dilapidated door. Little children screamed mama whilst making the noise. _My ma would kill me if I did that_. Rapidly I blinked; the image of a ceiling with white paint smeared across it was in my gaze.

Unpredictably little hands and feet attacked me. I quickly jump out of the bed, knocking kid after kid off of me. The children fell to the floor with their cherry hair flying behind them. I stared at them horrified. Without hesitation, I patted myself all over to make sure all my limbs were still there. Even now, I have not forgotten what Zaku said about Northerners when we were nine.

"Where the hell is my gun?" I murmured, noticing the old friend was not in my back pocket. Could it have fallen out when I was running? I felt vulnerable without my gun in this strange place with Northerner children.

"Karin! Tayuya! Moegi!"

The three little girls got up and raced out of the room, pushing each other when they came to the door. With the girls gone, I sat on the bed, listening to it squeak as my weight fell upon it. I closed my eyes having my head buried in my hands. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Sakura!" I heard the voice from before screech. "Bring our guest some supper!" Jeez, that woman was loud. No wonder her children were stomping like they were, they were all deaf.

I glanced up when the hinges on the door cracked open. A girl around my age stepped in, a bowl of dumplings in one of her hands. She nodded her head at me without really looking and set the bowl on the nightstand. "You'll get your gun back when you leave."

I glared at her. "And where am I exactly?" She snorted rudely. "What manners you have. Like hell I would tell someone like you." My knuckles popped from being clenched together. The girl glimpsed down out my hands for a second before rolling her eyes.

"I could say the same thing, Northerner," I jeered arrogantly.


	7. One Lucky Son of a Gun

**AshenMarsha**: Yay! I told you A Bronx Tale was good! Though, I'm afraid I won't be following the movie very much. There just wasn't enough romance in it for a romance-buff like me… Thank you very much! I was thinking the same thing 'bout the fruity hair brigade! You know, I spent a good hour browsing through my Naruto volumes trying to find people with reddish hair… I'm so dedicated to my work! :P Any who, vielen dank!

**Kaydreams**: Thank ye! Sorry to make you wait seeing as you can't wait "^^ Also, welcome, new reviewer!

**Unknown**: Glad you got your laptop back, your reviews are really nice and sweet and other mushy gushy stuff :) Thank you on the time-skip idea; I didn't know whether or not to do so. A good question, my dear Unknown, and you are correct. I tried place myself back in that time frame and feeling the things people of the time were feeling. Like many other kids, Kiba was told by numerous people that Northerners were bad people i.e. Zaku's tale of the Northerner that could kill you just by touching you so to be told suddenly that they are "intruding" into his school, I thought Kiba would react thus. Thank you, my dear reader! (Please ignore my babbling; I like to talk!)

**Yeng-chan**: YOSHI! A new reviewer! Thank you so much!

_I don't own Naruto_

I would like to apologize for not updating for almost two months, more so since this chapter has been done for over a week. The reason for that was me sitting on it then coming back to it to see if it was any good. Thank you!

())(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()(())()()()()()())()())()())()()()

6:20pm, Thursday, October Eighth, 1964

Strange things have been happening and I could only wonder why. Why me? I was, of course, stuck in an unknown shack of a room with a Northerner. Also, I did not have my trusted revolver. Mysterious room plus no gun equals mad Kiba. To top the bizarre mix of events, the moronic pink-haired sloth was speaking to me as if I was under her. Great…

I forwent the proper greeting as I stared silently right into the Northerner's disgusting apple green eyes. Her face brought a disgruntled look upon my face. Her skin was far too pale and with her light rosy hair, she looked like she should be in some sort of alien planet instead of earth. I do not come in peace; I could almost hear the wisps of the thought escape from her mind.

The Northerner and I lapped in the silence that had overcome us with great uneasiness. Our postures were stiff as we waited, waited for the other to speak but unwilling to do so ourselves.

The female was the first to crack. She sighed, glancing briefly to the door that had somehow shut. "You will be sleeping here for the night," She spoke matter-of-factly. Before I could protest she held up her smooth creamy hand. I gazed at it with a sudden wanting but quickly shook it off. I decided, instead, to glare menacingly at her which was returned with the same amount of hate.

"I don't like this any more than you do but that is what my ma wishes. If it were up to me, _Southerner_, I would have you hung by your toes in the middle of the street and let the rats take care of you so don't push your luck." I knew right away she was not kidding. I would not put it passed her. Northerners were unpredictable and favor violence and brutality. It was probably something she grew up on and with that kind of experience she was more dangerous than facing angry Zaku without a gun.

She turned to leave but I stopped her with a firm hand on her wrist. The Northerner gazed at me confusedly and I could not help the witty smirk that made its way to my face. "You ain't leaving my side until I leave this God forsaken place."

I felt her shudder against my hand. Whether it was of fear or not, I did not know. All I did know was I kind of liked making her shake. "What's your name?" I inquired. I hazily recalled her mother shouting it earlier but, to me, their names were all the same.

The Northerner stared at me for the longest time. A Southerner normally did not ask for a Northerner's name and I just realized how strange it was.

"Sakura," she whispered. Her hot-headedness hastily disappeared and was replaced with the oddly cute meekness.

I nodded, branding the name into my brain. For some reason, I did not want to forget her name. It was strange on my tongue. I tested her name slowly before even thinking of putting it in a sentence. "Nice to meet you, Sakura, I'm Kiba." We shook each other's hand and both hurriedly pulled back when a strong zap sizzled against our hands.

I gazed at my hand in wonder. Smack dab in the palm of my hand, tiny black dust formed a small dot. It looked as though it had been burned. "How peculiar."

7:20 a.m., Friday, October Ninth, 1964

Dosu sped into the school's gated courtyard. He ran up to the barren pear tree I sat under. The expression of relief as well that of rage brimmed his face. "Where the hell have you been?" he bellowed with a great kick to my stomach.

"We were worried sick about you! We called your mother to see if you where home but you weren't. We spent the whole night trying to find you so don't give me that hey crap!" I remained silent while he yelled at me. At the immature bastard comment, I had to bite my lip as to not laugh.

Kin and Zaku arrived by the tree once Dosu finished his rant. Kin glared at me like my ma normally would if I did something wrong. "Don't do that ever again, do you hear me?" Kin scolded, hitting her hand hardly on the top of my head.

I winced but did not complain. I did deserve it for making her worry. Zaku was the only one who did not lay a hand on me. He stood at a respectful distance behind Kin. A gaze of annoyance salted his eyes. Zaku had something to say but he waited.

The warning bell had rung when Dosu and Kin were done with me. Throughout the entire lecture, I did not say one word nor was I actually listening. I kept having random bursts of memories of the night before.

Last night was one of the most puzzling and odd things that I had ever done. Sakura's soft lips and smooth breast humbled me with their satisfying taste. I knew what I did last night was wrong not just on the fact that she was a Northerner but the fact that we did it not out of love but out of lust.

The every thought of it made my hands sweat. I bit my lip as I got up from my spot at the pear tree. I glanced behind me to the pear tree. It gazed slightly back with a wise expression. I had spilled my guts earlier to that tree for I found that perhaps it was the only one that would not judge me on the sinful secret I shared.

I was kind of edgy every time Zaku would peek back at me as we graced the halls. I did not know what he had to say but I knew it had to do with last night. I wondered if I had been found out by one of the neighboring Northerners and it spread through the grapevine that I had done something I should not have.

I nearly whimpered when Kin and Dosu left and Zaku and I headed to the same class alone. It was at that point when our friends were already out of sight-far too quickly, I noticed with great disappointment—did Zaku's piercing glare embed itself onto me.

_What is he gonna say? What is he gonna say? Oh God, please don't let it be about last night!_

I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the unbearable thing he had to say. I hoped it was just something about a job we had to do or another of the sort but I was not foolish enough to believe my own lies.

"You had sex with a Northerner," the Abomi told bluntly. He did not wait for me to respond before he continued. "I can see the guilt on your face. I will not tell Killer Bee as long as you don't do it again. And open your eyes, you nincompoop!" Without waiting for me, he sped up and walked to class without me.

I was left with only my thoughts as I comprehended what was said. Was it really that obvious?

Later… At the Court Side Bar

I hastily past the occupants in the outer room, not wanting them to notice me in case of them seeing what Zaku saw. I nodded with my face covered with the shadows of my Fedora to Baki whilst he opened the hatch. When I walked into the back room, that familiar stench of men sweat and cigars filled my nostrils. In an odd way that smell soothed me, opposite of in my youthful days when the very thought of the smell would send me deep into a hole.

Killer Bee along with a fair crowd of underlings was seated around a huge round table. When the Mob Boss saw me, he waved me over with an excited grin. "Hey, Kiba!" Killer Bee greeted as he slapped my back roughly. "Did you come to watch me beat these sorry bastards?"

The Mob Boss guffawed along with the few men that did not take offense of being call sorry bastards. He raised his beer bottle and clunked it good-naturedly with some new subordinate.

I gazed hesitantly at the other mobsters in the room. I needed to tell him about last night but I could not tell him here. These men all held fake smiles and disarming expressions and I did not trust any of them. "Hey," I awkwardly dragged out, still glancing around the room.

Killer Bee noticed my nervousness right away. He raised a quirked eyebrow. Narrowing his eyes, Killer Bee leaned into me. "What is it, my boy?" he questioned. His long dark face filtered any suspicious notation, though, his voice consisted more on the dangerous side.

My sudden appearance had unintentionally caused the surrounding mobsters to take upon dubious faces. I was not very well liked in the Mob because it was said I was doing fishy activities in the North Side, however, I had yet to learn of this claim at the time.

I shook my head at Killer Bee's guarded face. "It's something I can't talk 'bout with your guests." I gestured my head to the men glowering secretively at me from behind playing cards.

My father figure nodded in understanding. Without saying anything to me, he pushed all of his well earned chips into the middle of the table. "I'm all in, boys! You're gonna need some luck 'cause I might just have the best cards I have ever gotten in my life!"

Contrary to the first time I came here back when I was nine, Killer Bee was now a very infamous poker player and seeing as the longest time these guys had been here was three months meant he had it in the bag.

One after the other, the Mobsters folded their cards with disgruntled looks on their faces. Killer Bee grinned but not after sharing a sly look with Asuma and me. Giving the cards to an amused Asuma, the Mob Boss got up, bid a farewell to his companions and left for his office. I trailed right along behind him.

Killer Bee did not have to ask for me to take a seat for I already was sitting. He propped himself at the end of his mighty over-sized chair which with him sitting on it looked like it was merely average. Twisting and binding his fingers together, the Mob Boss beady eyes stared emotionlessly upon me.

In that frame shot, he shattered any rumor that said he was anything but the merciless and cunning Mob Boss he was. I was still in awe of his ability to intimidate even when he did not try to. I gulped down the growing ball in my throat raucously. My palms sweated as I hesitantly opened my dry mouth to speak. "I need to tell you something… It's kind of bad and I don't know if you are going to like it but… I-"

Fate seemed to be on my side today for just as I was going to confess, Asuma broke through the poorly made wall having been thrown by one of the newer mobsters. Apparently, a fight had broken out after Killer Bee handed the cards to Asuma and another member saw them and found they were horrible cards and called foul.

Killer Bee jumped from his seat, not bothering to pull out his gun. "We'll talk later!" he hollered to me as he raced through the opened wall, hundreds of soldiers staunch upon his back.

You never messed with Killer Bee when he was talking to his son as the mobsters soon found out. Twelve men were sent to the hospital that day though one almost went to the morgue but Killer Bee was not sweet enough to let that happen.

I was saved by fate twice now, the first being when I did not snitch on Killer Bee all those years ago and that spared my life and the second right now with stalling my confession. Perhaps it was a sign telling me not to tell him before it was time. I do not know what time that would be but for right now, I was feeling like one lucky son of a gun.

All to do now was face ma and her wrath. I could not think of what she would do to me after I did not come home the night before but like all things with ma, it was not gonna be pretty.


	8. Lord, You're One Funny

To all those who have waited for this chapter, I apologize. I didn't mean to take so long with such a short chapter but I just kept rereading it and thinking, "Would anybody like how things are going?" Truthfully I don't think this is a great chapter, however, it is necessary for this story to move on… Hopefully you'll enjoy it. :)

To **AshenMarsha**: Thank you for being incredibly kind! You were the only one to review the last chapter and while it would have been nice to get more reviews, I think yours was kind of better than getting a thousand. XD Killer Bee's badassary is legend (wait for it) ary. LEGENDARY! Lol. Again, thanks! It meant a lot to me!

**I do not own Naruto thus I don't own most (perhaps all) of the characters in this story. I do, however, own the right to my ideas and the peanut butter and jelly sandwich I am currently eating. **

Hurray for Killer Bee and AshenMarsha! :)

_**This chapter is dedicated to Eddie. Thanks for being there for me, man! You left too soon but in a way you didn't leave at all. I'm starting to hear your voice in my head whenever I'm writing (which is a little creepy but worth it). Thanks, you black terminator you! :)**_

())(()()(()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()())()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()

8:30 p.m., Friday, October Ninth, 1964

"Go to church now!" Ma yelled as soon as I walked through the door and into the realm of Ma's domination. A shoe and a couple other items were thrown at me. I dodge most of them with a confused expression. A Beowulf the Warrior book hit my side with a hurtful cause.

I glanced at the book then at her. Her back was to me but I could still see her angry shivers. "What are you talking about?"

Ma did not bother to spare me a look and continued to stare at the TV. Boxing was on; it looked like Ironhand A and Might Gai a.k.a. the Blue Turtle were battling it out. "I'm not a fool, Kazuhiko, I know where you were."

My eyebrows shot up into my hairline. She did?! How did she find out? Did she know _what_ I did? Please, God, please don't let her know! My hands rubbed against one another nervously whilst I sent a prayer. May it reach God and fast!

"Y-you do?!"

Ma made a noise of confirmation as Ironhand A knocked Might Gai out cold. The sound of booing echoed in the background. "Killer Bee sent you on a 'job', didn't he? Don't think I don't know what things go on in the Mob. Your father taught me well enough." Her voice was void of emotion when she spoke. For a moment, I thought maybe she was not truly there but somewhere in the past with my father.

"Ma, I—"

"You don't have to say anything, God will attest to your sins. Just go." Something about her voice told me a beating was coming if I didn't go. But she seemed too lost to even stand, in my opinion.

I gazed down at the floor, ashamed. I knew it was not easy being her. With her daughter already having a son and still living at home, and her son a recognized (and high ranking) member of the Mob, there was no way it could be.

I never wanted her to go through this; I knew it killed her. I was supposed to be the one she could rely on but you cannot rely on someone whose very business was dirty.

I gulped unsurely. I did not know how to put this. Perhaps it was best to let her think I was on a 'job' but I could not do that to her. I may not tell her _all_ that happened while I was away but the least I could do was put her mind at ease.

"Ma-"

"What are you still doing here? I told you to go to church god damn it!" she yelled. This time it was a magazine she threw. It landed on the floor in front of me with a smack.

I ran my hand through my hair. I didn't know what to do so I stayed silent, I grabbed my coat, and left. Ironhand A was talking to a group of reporters as the door closed. "If ya got skill, do it. And if ya don't, still do it. You better kick your sorry ass if you are too cowardly to do what you lov-"

The door shut and silence consumed the cold night.

"Ma, I didn't kill nobody. Ya gotta believe me," I whispered. The heat of my breath could be seen as it rose up before it disappeared. Maybe my message would somehow reach ma up in our apartment. It was a silly thought but I couldn't help but think it might.

:/line/:

The night found one low-life bastard at the catholic church down on Sprigs Street. Yeah, I went to church just like Ma told me to. I do not know why I did; it just seemed like the only place I could go. For once church was the place I wanted to be and not something forced upon me.

The church was empty besides for the priest and his assistants. They gave me no mind, only nodding at me when I entered. I liked that feeling of simple welcoming… no, acceptance. Why couldn't things be like this on Small Took?

I stared at the altar quietly. The last time I was here was two years ago when my grandfather died. Ma forced me to wear one of my grandfather's old suits since my own were too small. My cousins laughed at me, I recall. And who wouldn't? I was wearing a suit three sizes too big.

I kneeled in front of the altar, almost glaring at it. "Lord, why are things so fucking hard? Can't anything be easy? I don't mean to trouble you with my mortal inconveniences. I…. I just need some advice. I don't know what to do. Ma's mad at me and I can't even tell Killer Bee what I did; I can't tell either of them."

I gazed up at the cross hanging above me. "If you know what to do, come down here and show me 'cause I don't have one damn idea. I-I feel like I'm at a crossroad but the thing is, I don't know what lies at either path. Tell me what to do. I feel so damn stupid."

"As you should, dipstick."

I froze. I could recognize that voice from anywhere. It was the one person I did not want to see ever again. I looked up at the cross. "I didn't mean this," I murmured to it before turning around.

There stood Sakura in all her glory. She looked like she went through hell and back just to get to me. That made me even more nervous and yet I was incredibly angry.

I raised my hand in an awkward greeting. "Hey…"

Sakura glared. "Don't speak. I don't want to hear your Southerner voice. I'm going to tell you one thing and you better follow it." She waited for me to nod, ignoring my pissed-off face. "You are going to take me on a date tomorrow night at six. I don't care where we go but we're going. And don't tell anybody 'bout what happened the other night. I will not be known as a slut for sleeping you, understand?"

I glared at her. Behind my enraged façade, I was confused. On one hand, I hated her even more for trying to control me like she was the Southerner and I was the Northerner. It made me sick. However, I liked her guts for coming here. I watched her silently, her face was pink with rage, and her small hands were coiling and uncoiling in almost uncontrolled state. In some way, it was damn sexy. I debated on what I should say. Half of me wanted to tell her off and the other half wanted to just say yes.

Sakura placed her hands on her hips. "Understand?" she asked again, this time harsher.

I nodded to which she smirked.

"Good."

She turned to leave but I was not going to let her leave on such a high horse. In my dealings with women (i.e. Ma and Kin), I knew that I was probably walking into the threshold of hell. Despite that known fact, I still stood up and spoke coldly with demeaning undertone, "If you want to go on a date with me, _Sakura_, firstly don't try to boss me around. I ain't your slave. Secondly, don't come around here uninvited. This isn't the safest place for Northerners. If you want to come to my side, you gotta come with me. And finally, don't go to any places where Killer Bee's gang is or even talk to them if you see them. Those are my conditions."

Sakura frowned, clearly not happy. With tight lips, she sighed. "Fine," she told, waving her hand dismissively. She turned back around. As she walked towards the door, she called out, "Don't forget, my place at six. Meet me in the back." She then pulled up her hood and went out one of the double doors.

I sighed deeply and slumped down onto the kneeler. My head was in my hands. "Lord, you're one funny son of a bitch."

The priest walked by then, a lit candle in his hands. He just looked at me. With my ruffled coat, messed up hair and my fedora lying idly next to me, I must have looked a mess. The priest stared at me awhile longer before he shook his head and went back to his candle.

/:line:/

"Boss," Asuma mumbled quietly in greeting. He stood outside Killer Bee's office with only his head poking in.

Killer Bee looked up from his desk with a puzzled look. "What is it, Asuma? Didn't I tell you not to disturb me unless it was important?"

Asuma nodded, though he still did not go inside. Whether he was scared or not, Killer Bee did not know. All he did know was that if Asuma interrupted him for a reason not critical to the Mob or its members, he would not think twice about kicking Asuma sorry ass.

When Asuma had yet say anything, Killer Bee sighed. "What is it, Asuma?"

Asuma gulped, to Killer Bee's confusion. "You… uh… have a visitor."

Killer Bee raised an eyebrow. "You interrupted me to tell me I have a _visitor_?" There was rage, pure unchained rage in his words. The power of it made Asuma move back some (if that was even possible considering his head was the only thing inside Killer Bee's office).

Asuma coughed unsurely. "Yes. But this is a special visit."

Killer Bee's dark eyes narrowed. His eyes were like twin fiery coals. "What do you mean by special visit?" he asked. His voice was void of emotion. Whenever his tone got like this, someone ended up getting killed.

"Your little brat's ma is here. She wants to talk to you… one-on-one."

There was no masking Killer Bee's face from the surprise. Immediately, he darkened. Kiba was a special kid; one of the few people Killer Bee could ever trust and count on. He never had any problems with his mother, however, that didn't mean the two liked each other.

Killer Bee waved a curt hand. "Bring her in."

Asuma sighed in relief. It was clear to Killer Bee that Asuma was afraid he would go berserk. _You might still be right about that_, Killer Bee thought as Asuma left to get Kiba's mother._ She might just do something entirely stupid_.

())(()()(()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()())()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()


	9. Kiba the Blackhead

_Hello and welcome to this new chapter! Come, come, enjoy! It won't bite! Well, hopefully... It's had all its shots but you can't be too careful. Anywho, please read and enjoy because I worked really hard for the past couple of hours. Not really! It's been more like months. Either way, please enjoy and review if you wish! Oh, and Merry belated Christmas or as we say in Russia (I hope we still say it 'cause I haven't been there in almost eight years and you know how stuff changes like that new kind of toilet paper they got now that somehow my mother never bought for me and my siblings... mamochka, if you're reading this, yes, I didn't forget about the toilet paper you made us use): С Рождеством! wherever you are in the world, I would like to thank you for sticking with this story! I love you all! _

**_To UchihaSyoaran1720: _**_Thank you very much :) Thank you for reviewing! I meant a lot to me! _

**_To AshenMarsha: _**_Thank you, thank you! You're as kind as ever! I put a little Killer Bee badassery in there! I hope you like it! I thought it would be good for the story to see this side of Killer Bee! *coughcough because he's so freaking awesome and sexy coughcough*_

_()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()_

8:00 a.m. Saturday, October Tenth, 1964

I stared at the sidewalk in deep thought as I trailed back to my apartment building. The bags under my eyes were prominent from the lack of sleep I got. After Sakura talked to me last night, I spent most of the night wandering heedlessly around South Side. I stood beside Rococo Bay as the small waves lapped against the bit of sand that was there. That was the spot Killer Bee said he dumped Orochimaru's body. I don't know why I went there. I guess I was hoping beyond hope that Orochimaru would swim to the surface and pull me under. That would be a nice way to die. Unfortunately, Orochimaru never showed and I had to move on.

Among the other places I visited was Burgess Street. Yes, the street Killer Bee and the Azuma brothers have fought over for years. When I got there, a strong scent of piss, shit and smoke burned a hole in my nose. The street wasn't much better than it smelled -broken windows, fire marks, beer bottles and, well, shit. At least there weren't any dead bodies but who could really know what was buried underneath all that debris.

I felt sorry for the people who lived on Burgess, however, it wouldn't have been this way if the Azuma brothers would just mind themselves. Their greed was why the street was the way it was. Killer Bee was only defending his territory. If he gave up Burgess, our hold on Mary Way and Long Bow Road were shot.

I sighed as I turned on to Small Took. A heavy feeling overwhelmed me once I made that small step over the border. Small Took: my home and my grave, the feeling told. At the moment, it seemed true.

Kin was leaning against our apartment complex when I got there. She was lazily picking the dirt out of her finger nails with a pocket knife. Two small children came screeching by, making her look up. Her eyes instantly fell on me.

"Well, someone looks like shit," she greeted, with a slight tug of her lips.

I nodded in salutation. "It's more than just shit. I think there's some piss too."

Kin laughed. Quickly, however, the laughter ceased. She pointed to the Court Side Bar with her pocket knife. "Killer Bee wants to see you. Now." Her tone meant I better hurry my ass over before she kicked it there.

With a sigh, I ran my fingers through my hair in what might have been a vague attempt to fix it. "Why?" I asked a bit harshly. I had a long frustrating night and I was in the mood for the secrecy that always seemed to surround the Mob.

Kin shrugged. "Hell if I know, Gooseberry. Asuma just sent me to tell ya as soon as you got done with your vanishing act." She stared me up and down with a look one might give to a foul odor. She was still pissed at me for wandering off, I knew. Kin can hold grudges for longer than any sane person would. That was why Killer Bee hesitated when sending her on jobs that required negotiating.

I huffed. I never could catch a break, could I? I'll have to deal with Kin's problems once I get everything under control. With a drawn out sigh, I complied, "Fine."

Kin gave a short nod and went back to cleaning her nails.

:/line/:

At the Court Side Bar

The bar was empty for the most part which wasn't surprising considering how early it was. Baki wasn't at his normal spot. Instead, it was Asuma. It was rare for him to stand guard. The only times I've seen him there was when Killer Bee was angry with him.

Asuma nodded in silent greeting as he opened up the steel platted door.

The familiar smell of tobacco and sweat greeted me. Today, I acknowledged it with the same expression I did the first time I came here, disgust. With a crinkle on my nose, I past the gambling mobsters and headed to Killer Bee's office.

A cold look welcomed me. "Have a seat, Kiba," the owner of the look ordered.

I nodded awkwardly. With the same awkwardness, I sat down. It was then I noticed the well-known smell of bleach. If you knew mobsters like I knew mobsters you'd know _why_ it smelled like bleach. I couldn't stop the gulp that came from my throat. They probably died right where I was sitting... right in this old leather chair. I shifted uncomfortably at the thought.

My actions did not go unnoticed by Killer Bee's sharp gaze. "Kiba..." he started, pausing for a second to take a drag of his cigar. "I had a couple of my boys follow you last night." He waited to see how I would respond.

I kept my face blank (like all mobsters do when they don't know how to act). I had no idea how I felt about this. I was hurt at the thought of him not trusting me enough that he had some street rats follow me. I was also worried. Did he know about Sakura? How would he deal with the idea of me being with a Northerner? Would he whack her? I had no fucking idea, and I knew the only way to find out was to play it cool and wait for him to tell me.

Killer Bee stared at me. I could feel his coal eyes scanning every inch of my soul. "Aren't ya gonna ask why I had them follow you?"

My palms sweated. "Uhhh, w-why'd you have them follow me?" I asked timidly.

A long puff of smoke blew out of Killer Bee's mouth. With the smoke, I couldn't help but think of him as a smoldering dragon on the verge of anger. Casually, he told, "Your mother's worried 'bout you, you fucking idiot."

I was taken back by his chose of words. Never had he cursed my name before. "Oh, really, pop?" I sarcastically inquired.

With another long drag of his cigar, he glared at me. "Yeah, she was. You disappeared for a day after running off. Didn't care to call to say how you were. She didn't know if you were alive or dead. Hell, I didn't even know! Now, she's busting my balls, thinking you were on a job. I didn't send you on no job but hell if she cared! So ya wanna know _why_ I had them follow you?! I'll fucking tell you! I was worried about you. All to find out you were with fucking Northerners the whole fucking time!"

I had squished myself deep into the chair by the time he paused to take a heave of his cigar. There were no thoughts running through my head. I knew I was officially royally screwed.

"And!" Killer Bee all but shouted, "Not only were you with Northerners but ya had to sleep with one of them too! You could do all that but ya couldn't call your own ma to tell her you were okay?! What the fuck's wrong with you?"

I didn't know how he figured out I was with Northerners or that I slept with Sakura. However, I did have a hunch on who stitched. It had to be Zaku. Boy, did that make me want to punch him in the face... with a bottle... full of alcohol... that was lit on fire...

Cigar smoke seeped out of Killer Bee's nostrils. "Have the Northerners turned you deaf? When I ask you a question I expect you to fucking answer it, god damn it!" His heavy fist slammed onto his desk in an expansion of his anger.

I didn't get why he was so angry. Sure, I slept with a Northerner but I've never seen him _this_ angry towards anything. And he's seen a whole lot worse than what I did. "I-I wasn't thinking, Bee. All I knew was that I passed out and... and when I woke up, I was in a Northerner house! And then there was this Northern girl there and she just made me so mad and, I don't know, things happened! I-I've regretted it ever since and, for fuck's sake, I have no idea what to do! I just want to go back and erase all this from happening but I can't! I can't even forget it ever happened! I have a date with her tonight and I'm so fucking lost, Bee!" I couldn't help but spill my guts to my one and only father figure. I was an ashamed and embarrassed man. I was at his will.

The Mob boss studied me. He looked into my eyes to find anything that might falsify my words. At last, he closed his eyes and sighed. "Kiba, times are changing. The North and South aren't what they used to be. Northerners are coming into our land and we're going into theirs. There's no way to keep the divide. Ya can't stand where you once stood, my son. You have to keep walking. And before we go any further, let's get one thing straight, I'm not mad at you because you slept with a Northerner. I am mad at you because this world is dangerous. There are so many things that could have happened to you especially since you are in the Mob. You hold my entire operation together therefore you are my one weakness. I had no idea what happened to ya, and when your ma came barreling in here last night... Kiba, I panicked. I didn't want to be fishing your body out of Rococo Bay. Ya can't go off by yourself anymore. Not with the Azuma brothers out there. It's too risky. Why do ya think I have Asuma by the door? Huh? He's one of the best fighters I got, ya know. I wouldn't put him there unless there was a serious threat. I don't do everything out of anger despite what you may believe -I have some thought to what I do."

I slumped lower into my seat. He really did care about me. Who'd have thought?

Killer Bee breathed in another bit of his cigar. He looked relieved somehow. "Ya said you have a date tonight, right?"

I nodded slowly.

He chuckled and blew out cigar smoke. "You're gonna need a ride." With little effort, he pulled open a desk drawer, and poked through the contents until he found what he was looking for. Quickly, he pulled it out and threw it at me.

I caught then stared at the object. It was the keys to Killer Bee's 1961 Cadillac. I've dreamed about driving this car and now, its key resided in my hand. "I can't take this!" I retaliated at once. No way was I driving such a car when I, myself, was only worth five cents. No matter how long I've dreamt about it, I still could not do it.

Killer Bee waved his hand dismissively. "You're gonna take it and you're gonna take her somewhere nice. 'Less you wanna go against a direct order from the Boss? Baki!"

Before I could talk back or even thank him, Baki came and escorted me out of the office.

"Boss sure has taken a liking to you," Baki told with a smirk. When we reached the steel exit, he offered some words of wisdom, "Do what he says and you'll get far in life, Kib." With that said, he pushed me out of the hideout and shut the door.

I turn around to see Asuma's grinning face. I tried to ignore him as I walked out. Faster than I could get out, he shouted cheerily, "Good luck on your date!"

I cringed and picked up the pace.

_Why the fuck was everybody so nosey?_

:/line:/

Later that night in North Side

I fidgeted with my collar as I stood on Sakura's doorstep. My finger hesitantly hovered around the doorbell. Come on, Kiba, it's not the end of the world. Just do it! But still I could not. I was nervous as hell. My palms sweated like crazy and I'm pretty sure I stunk. Dosu had brought over some of his new cologne when he had found out I had a date. He sprayed some much on me I think the people in Konoha could smell me.

I glanced at my watch. The hands were on the six and ten, respectively. I sighed. I knew I would have to ring it sooner or later. However, some reasonings kept me from doing so. 1.) She was sexy as hell. 2.) She was Northerner. 3.) I couldn't shake the feeling that this all just a sick and twisted game of the Northerners.

Okay, Kiba, you're just over thinking it. It's not a big deal. With some mustered up courage, I rang the doorbell. I could hear its haunted ring echo inside the house. A light came on from the window above me and I heard feet thumping down the stairs. Looks like it's showtime. I could just imagine what I would say to her parents. 'Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, remember when you found me passed out next to my own vomit? Well, now I'm here to take your daughter on a date! Oh, and I fucked her too! Surprise!' That would go over well...

Sakura's front door opened up gradually. The person behind it was not Sakura like I'd hoped but rather a man a couple of inches shorter than me with a huge frown on his face. "What the hell is a Southerner doing on my doorstep?" he growled. The look in his blue eyes was anything but kind.

Two small hands pushed him aside. "I'll have you know he happens to be my date!" the she-devil herself told. Sakura stepped in front of the man. She gave a sheepish smile to me, "Sorry about that."

Before she could go off with me, a strong hand grabbed ahold of her shoulder. "Sakura, you will not be going with him," the man (whom I could only assume was her brother due to how young he looked) declared. Another hate-filled glare was sent my way.

Sakura retorted, however, I did not catch what she said. My attention was focused on the hand that was firmly placed on her shoulder. Ma told me to never grab a woman, and, somehow, it set off a spark in me.

"Get your filthy Northerner hands off her," I commanded before I had time to stop myself. My tone was the tone I normally reserved for my lackeys.

The Northerner's face was nice and pink at that. His gaze switch onto me. "Fuck off, blackhead."

My body twitched at the word. Now, that little spark in me was a big and blazing wildfire. Blackhead was a racial slur towards Southerners. It was a no-no. A big fucking no-no. Any Northerner who would say such a thing to me or my people in hearing distance were nothing more than a feast for the buzzards. Without thinking, I ripped his hand off Sakura and sucker punched him in the face. As he fell back, I scooped Sakura up and ran to Killer Bee's car.

Sakura shook her head in disbelief as she dropped into the passenger's seat. A small giggle escaped her lips. As I drove off, her giggles began to turn into fits of laughter. "Well, that's one fucking way to start a date!" she hooted. Her feet were on the dashboard, and she was not bother by the fact that she was wearing a dress.

I sighed. "You're telling me."

If I thought it was bad before, I could only imagine how her parent felt about me now.

_()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()_

_That's all, folks!_

_:D_


End file.
